Dawson's Creek Season 1
by treehillgirl1323
Summary: This is my own little remake of the show. It is mainly Joey and Pacey center although there will be other characters involved, of course. This is about growing attractions between Pacey and Joey and how their lives will change. New friendships will arrive along with new relationships. It's about how others will affect Pacey and Joeys friendship and their relationship. Pacey/Joey.


**AN: Hi. This is my first time putting myself out there writing fanfictions so please be nice. If you don't have anything nice to say then please don't say nothing at all. I have been in love with the show Dawson's Creek since it first came out and my most favorite couples are of course Pacey and Joey. I have decided to do my own remake of the show but mainly Joey and Pacey centered. I am in love with these two and I've always thought that they have stole the show anyways. So I figure that I will redo the show center around them. I always felt that Pacey have been in love with Joey from the start. I wanted to show that in my story. There will be multi pairings along with other characters, of course. But we all know that Pacey and Joey are endgame. In my version, I just wanted to show more of the growing attraction between Pacey and Joey. I want to show how they work and how Joey and Dawson doesn't. From the start I always felt that Joey belong with Pacey, and I am glad that the writers realize that and ended with them being together! **

**I never really liked the whole Pacey and Tamara Jacobs storyline in the show. So I've decided to cut all that out. To me it wasn't necessary. So therefore, there was no Miss Jacobs in my story. Pacey have never got involved with a teacher. As you know, since this is the remake of the show, therefore there will be other series follow along with this one. Just like the show there will be six seasons worth. I also decide to use each episode title the same as the show. Since I've cut out Tamara's storyline, in season 2 where the episode called: Tamara's Return, I will change the title for that episode. Other than that, I really hope you all will enjoy this series that I've worked up. **

**Spelling/Grammar/Vocabulary: Please forgive any of those mistakes since I am not good with this and this is my first time. Not really good with punctuations and use of vocabulary but please bare with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Dawson's Creek it belongs to Kevin Williamson and the WB. But if I did have my way I would own Joshua Jackson, LOL. **

* * *

**Episode 1: Pilot**

Leery Household

Dawson and his best friend Joey from childhood are currently in his bedroom watching the ending part of E.T. filmed by Dawson's idol Steven Spielberg. Both of them is on his bed laying at the foot of the bed as they watch the movie.

Dawson turn toward Joey as he listen to her quote the famous line along with the movie: "I will be right here."

As the movie ended, Dawson got out of the bed as he remove the tape from his VCR. Turning back towards Joey - he notice that she was getting ready to leave.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Dawson asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Dawson? I'm leaving." Joey said as she put on her shoes.

Looking at her dumbfounded, Dawson continue. "Yeah, I can see that but why are you leaving? Spend the night."

Looking up at him as if he had lost his mind; surely he knows why she couldn't sleep over anymore. "Are you kidding me?"

Not understanding why she seem all worked up. Dawson shook his head as he said, "No."

Sighing to herself, Joey went on to say, "Dawson, I can't spend the night with you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

Pausing for a moment, Joey went on to say, "Because we're teenagers now, Dawson. And we're about to start high school."

"So?" Dawson said not understanding where she is going with this.

"So our hormones are starting to kick in."

Staring at her for a few minutes, Dawson is trying to wrap his head around in what she is saying. "What are you saying, Joey? That you have feelings for me?"

"What? Ewe, no!" Joey said as she shook her head and made a disgusted look. "That is not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?" Dawson asked as he took a seat on his chair by his desk.

Taking a moment to cope, Joey walked over towards Dawson as she took a seat on the side of his bed. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe we should stop with this sleeping over arrangement. We are starting high school and I have breasts!"

Laughing as he thinks that Joey is being silly. "So."

"And you have genitalia."

"I've always have genitalia."

"But there's more of it," she said as she walk towards the window.

Wanting to stop her because he felt this is all ridiculous he really didn't want her to go. "Okay, Joey, wait. Hang on a second," he said as he grab a hold of her arm to keep her from climbing out of his window. "I get what you are saying but that doesn't have to change things."

"Yes it does, Dawson."

"No it doesn't. Not if you want it be," he said as Joey gave him a look. Rolling his eyes cause he think this is nonsense, Dawson went on to say, "Joey, you know we're friends right?"

"Yeah," Joey said not sure where Dawson is going with this.

"And since we are friends, you don't have romantic feelings for me, right?"

"No, I don't," Joey said as she shook her head.

"And I don't have romantic feelings for you. So you see. I don't see why you can't sleep over anymore." Dawson said as he smile to himself for solving the problem.

Seeing that Dawson was telling the truth. Joey couldn't see why it would hurt if she spend one more night with him. "Ok, Dawson, you've proven your point. One more night and that's it." She said as she got up and remove her shoes from her feet and pull back the covers from the bed as she proceed to climb in.

Walking over to the other side of the bed he climb in. "See now that wasn't so bad," he said as he got comfortable on his bed.

Laying side by side for a while with a moment of silence, Joey turned on her side facing away from Dawson. He turn his head toward her and looked at her for a moment. "Why did you have to bring this up anyway?" He asked out of nowhere.

* * *

Sitting at the dock by the creek, Joey was sitting on a lounge chair resting peacefully. The sun was shinning and it was a beginning of a beautiful day. Lounging on the dock, Joey was unaware that someone or something was swimming around under the dock where she is currently on.

Reaching out from the water under the dock, Pacey grab a hold of the arm of the lounge chair that Joey was currently occupying. He pulled the chair along with Joey off the dock and onto the water.

Screaming as she hit the water, Joey push Pacey out of the way as she proceed to climb out of the water.

At the top of the dock, Dawson was with his camera as he was filming his latest film called: _Sea Creature from the Deep. _Dawson wanted to be the next Spielberg. He had a passion to be a film director and one day he always dream of meeting his idol Steven Spielberg.

Seeing that both Joey and Pacey are being off scrip, Dawson yelled out, "Cut!" As he watch the two of them climb out of the water bickering with each other back and forth. Shaking his head as he look at them he thought, _what else is new. _All they do is bicker and banter with one another. He wonder how they still manage to stay friends.

"Pacey, you did it again. You grab my ass!" Joey said as she stomp over toward Dawson.

"Oh, like you even have one," Pacey bark back.

Shooting him a dirty look, Joey turn to Dawson as she saw him laughing at the both of them. "This isn't funny, Dawson! I can't work with him. He's impossible to work with!"

Coming up toward them, Pacey turn to Joey as he said, "Like you're easy to work with? How could anyone put up with a snob like you?"

"You see what I mean? He's a jerk! And quite frankly I don't see -"

"Oh, please. Save the melodrama for later, sweetheart," Pacey interrupted.

Watching them as they continue on arguing, Dawson couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, alright. Enough already!" Getting tired of the two of them he decided to call it quits for the day.

Heading back towards Dawson's house, Dawson and Pacey both stopped on their tracks as they notice a beautiful blonde walking over towards them. It was as if she was walking in slow motion as the breeze flow through her hair like in the movies.

Looking on at both of the idiots as they both stared on mesmerize, Joey rolled her eyes as she watch the girl walk towards them.

When Jennifer Lindley finally reach her destination, she looked on as she noticed a blonde haired boy who seem kind of cute staring at her. Then she noticed another boy standing next to him with short brown hair who seem to be sporting a goofy grin on his face. Standing beside him was a pretty brunette whom doesn't seem all too pleasing to see her. Ignoring the look that Joey was giving her, Jen reach out her hand as she shake the cute blonde haired boy's hand. "Hi, I'm Jen. I just moved in over there," she said as she pointed her finger directly at the house next door to his.

Shaking her hand, Dawson smiled as he realize that this beauty that stands in front of him is his new neighbor. Speechless, Dawson didn't know what to say. He couldn't even think of what his name is at the moment.

Realizing that he is having trouble with spitting out words from his mouth while all Pacey is doing is just standing there grinning like a creepy person, Joey rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the both of them as she murmured out, "Puberty." Then she reach out her hand and took Jen's hand from Dawson's as she shook her hand.

"Hi, my name is Joey and this is Dawson and Pacey," she said as she pointed to the two boys.

_Dawson, _Jen thought as she looked at the cute blonde.

Noticing the shared look on both Dawson and Jen's face, Joey thought best to cut in. "So, Jen, is it? What brings you to Capeside?"

Looking over at Joey, Pacey wondered what has gotten into Joey all of a sudden. This isn't like her. If he didn't know any better he'd say that she is jealous. Looking on as he watch Joey closely - he want to get to the bottom of this as to why Joey is acting weird all of a sudden.

Ignoring the tone of her voice once again, Jen wanted to make peace with her. She doesn't understand what she has done to cause her to dislike her so much but she is going to try to make it her mission to get her to like her. Answering her question, she said, "Well, Joey, my parents thought it was best that I move here with my Grams."

Finding his voice, Dawson finally spoke up. "That's cool. Looks like your my new neighbor. I guess you will be starting school with us, right?"

Smiling with the revelation that she is his neighbor, Jen said, "Yeah, ninth grade."

"Where did you move here from," asked Pacey.

"Well, I'm from New York. And I recently had some family issues which caused me to move here and live with my Grams."

"Well, despite the situation. I just want to say welcome to Capeside," Dawson said.

Giving him a warm smile, Jen said, "Thanks."

Rolling her eyes at the two of them, Joey was sick of all the pleasantries. All she wanted to do was move on and forget about this girl. She doesn't even see what Dawson sees in her anyways.

Noticing the look of pure envy on Joey's face, Pacey smile to himself as he figure out what's been up with Joey. From his understanding it seems to be that Joey Potter has a thing for Dawson Leery. _This will get interesting, _he thought as he continue to look on at Joey who is still currently glaring at Jen. Shaking his head, Pacey knew not to be on Joey's bad side. As of right now he is glad that he isn't currently on the receiving line at the moment. But he couldn't help but feel sorry for Jen. She doesn't deserve to be on Joey's bad side when she has done nothing wrong. Well ... not knowingly anyways. Besides, Pacey knows how to handle Joey when he's on her bad side. Jen, on the other hand, is new and probably not use to be in this situation. But then again she could surprise him. She does look like the type of girl that could handle her own. _She is from New York after all, _he thought.

"Hey, I have an idea," Dawson said after a few minutes, "how about we all get together tonight and go see a movie."

Nodding her head in agreement Jen said, "Ok. Sounds good to me."

Noticing how Pacey and Joey didn't agree right away. Dawson looked at them expectedly letting them know that he really want to go to the movies with her but he wants his friends to be there as well.

Realizing the look that Dawson was giving them, Pacey was the first to cave in. "Yeah, fine. Count me in. I have nothing better to do tonight, anyways."

Smiling with approval, Dawson turn his attention to Joey as he wait for her expectedly.

Noticing all eyes on her, Joey realize that she had to agree on going on this somewhat date with Dawson and Jen. With Pacey tagging along - things just seem to have gotten worse. How is she suppose to pretend that everything is ok? How is she going to handle seeing them all googly eyes with each other all night? She can't. Not when Jen's going to be in the picture. What happened when it used to be just her and Dawson? Now all of a sudden this new girl comes to town out of no where and Dawson starts to worship the ground she walks on. And she's suppose to be ok with this? _Well it's a good thing that Pacey will be there, _she thought. At least she won't be alone with the two lovebirds.

Rolling her eyes as she realize they were waiting for her to answer, she said, "Fine. I will go."

"Yes," Dawson said excitedly, "so we will all meet back here at my house at 7."

When they all agreed, Dawson proceed to go into his house as Jen headed straight towards her Grams. Leaving Joey and Pacey behind.

Standing with disbelief on her face, Joey noticed Pacey openly staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out when are you going to make the first move."

"Excuse me?!"

Rolling his eyes at her outburst, Pacey realize that he was going to have to explain himself. "Dawson. You have feelings for him. So I'm just wondering when are you going to tell him?"

Glaring at him, she tried to play dumb. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, please. Don't give me that crap!" Pacey said as he looked at her incredulously. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Like it or not, I know you, Joey. I know you have feelings for our good friend Dawson - which is why you were acting all jealous towards Jen."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. Jealous."

"I was not acting jealous," Joey denied.

"Yes you were. You were so jealous that you were being rude to that poor girl."

"Oh, please! Don't feel sorry for her. I'm pretty sure she gets off on using guys by acting like she's miss perfect and miss innocent."

Shaking his head while he looked at her. "That right there has prove my point." With that he started walking away leaving Joey alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Potter household

Bessie Potter was sitting in the kitchen looking through a magazine while her boyfriend Bodie was cooking dinner. Bessie is Joey's older sister who have guardianship over her since their mother died from cancer and their father was sent to prison for drug trafficking.

Joey walked in the house smelling the good aroma coming from the kitchen. _Oh, good. Bodie must be cooking tonight, _she thought as she head straight for the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen she saw Bodie at the stove making what looks like beef stew while Bessie was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a magazine.

Noticing someone else present in the kitchen, Bodie looked to his side and happy to see that it was Joey who had walked in. "Oh, hey, Joey. I'm glad you're here. I need somebody to taste this for me and since your sister is pregnant and judgmental; I figure it was best to have you do it."

Bessie, on the other hand, heard what Bodie said just rolled her eyes as she continue to look through the magazine.

Smiling at their actions, Joey said, "Sure, Bodie, I don't mind tasting it for you." To be honest she was starving. She couldn't wait till Bodie was finished with the stew. All she was dreading about is meeting up with Dawson and Jen later tonight. And with Pacey knowing her true feelings for Dawson ... she just hope that Pacey wouldn't say anything. She just knows that he wouldn't let this go.

Happy that she agree to taste his stew, Bodie held the wooden spoon that contain the stew in front of her. As she took a bite out of the stew her stomach had growled a little indicating how hungry she is.

Looking at her expectantly while she taste the stew, Bodie said, "Well?"

After a few seconds as she taste the stew, Joey couldn't help but wanting to take another bite. "It's orgasmic."

Smiling at her response, Bodie said, "I knew I asked the right sister to do the job."

"Keep it up, Bodie, or you will find yourself sleeping on the couch tonight," Bessie said as she greet her sister when Joey sat at the table along side her. Ignoring her statement because he knows that she was just being sarcastic, Bodie kept on working on his beef stew.

Looking up from her magazine, Bessie notice that something was bugging her sister. "What's up?" She asked as Joey looked over at her. She knew something is wrong because she hasn't seen her sister look so sad before. "Did something happen to you?" She continue to ask when she realize that Joey haven't answer her right away.

Shaking her head, Joey said, "It's nothing. Just stupid, really."

"What is? Joey, you know you can tell me anything." Bessie said clearly concern for her sister.

Turning off the stove since the stew was done, Bodie thought it would be best to leave the two sisters alone as it seems that they have something important to discuss. Not wanting to be the one to stand in their way, Bodie kindly excuse himself from the kitchen.

As soon as she notice him gone and out of ear shot, Bessie turn back to her sister. "Ok, Joey, spill. What is going on?"

Feeling that this is all silly and stupid - she wasn't sure if she want to confide with her sister about her feelings for Dawson. She didn't even know that she had feelings for him up until that girl Jen showed up. Things were just fine until she showed up. What is wrong with her? She never used to look at Dawson in that way before. She known him since they were five. She have watched him scratch his butt, fart, pick his nose ... surely she's not developing some kind of a _thing _for him.

Sighing, Joey realize that she is going to have to come clean to her sister. "I think I have feelings for Dawson," she said as she watched her sister's reaction to her news.

Shocked at her declaration, Bessie always suspect that one of them would develop feelings for the other. She just never thought that it would be her sister to be the first one. But then again, Bessie doesn't live with Dawson to know if he has already develop feelings for her sister. From what she seen of him whenever he is around, he hasn't shown any signs for her to think otherwise. From her understanding - they have been nothing but friendly towards each other as friends should behave. She didn't detect any romantic nature from them. Not yet anyways. She always figure as they got older, Dawson would start to notice her sister. That's what she had always envision. So, to have her sister confess her feelings for Dawson was a little bit of a shock. But a good shock.

"Joey, that's great," she said as she reach out to grab a hold of her hand to show how happy she is to hear the news. But when she notice that her sister didn't look so happy, she went on to say, "Don't tell me he shot you down."

"No," Joey said as she shook her head, "he doesn't even know."

"Then what's the matter? Why do you seem so sad?"

"Because there's this new girl who lives next door to him and I think he have feelings for her."

Feeling for her sister, Bessie try her best to cheer Joey up. "Oh, Jo, you don't know that. I'm sure he was just being nice to the new neighbor girl. I'm sure it's nothing."

"You weren't there, Bess! You didn't see the way they were looking at each other," Joey said as she looked at her sister with her eyes wide. "You should have seen her. She is gorgeous and beautiful. She is everything a guy would dream of. And look at me. I am plain. I am nothing. Just another tomboy. How can I compete with that?"

Looking at her with sad eyes, Bessie doesn't understand how her sister could bring herself down like that. This isn't like her. This isn't like the Joey she knew. "Joey, did Dawson or someone say something to you to make you think that way?"

Shaking her head she said softly, "No."

"Then why would you say that? You _are _beautiful. And you're not nothing! I don't ever want to hear you say that. Your my sister and I love you. If Dawson doesn't see how great you are then that's his lost. Not yours. Do you hear me?"

Nodding her head, Joey said, "Yes, Bess, I hear you." But it still didn't make her feel any better.

Knowing her sister - she knew that Joey still think otherwise. Wanting to let it go for now, Bessie asked, "So, what do you have plan for later?"

Looking at her sister wishing that she didn't bring this up, Joey shrugged her shoulders as she said, "Going to the movies with some friends. Nothing important."

Noticing her sister not telling her something Bessie decide to push the issue. "Oh, yeah? With who? Cause the only friends I know you have are Dawson and Pacey."

Joey cringed at the mention of Pacey. He is the only one - other than Bessie - who knows how she feels about Dawson. She don't even know how she feel about that. Pacey had always been a constant headache to her. He was always there just to bug her. It was like he made it his business to get to her - to get under her skin. Like he have joy just making her life miserable. So for him to figure out that she likes Dawson was an embarrassment for her. She knows that she is never going to hear the end of it. He is going to use that knowledge for his own personal gain. She knew it. The question is what is he going to do about it? Is he going to tell Dawson? Or is he going to blackmail her? She bet it would be the ladder. Either way, she doesn't like this new found power he has over her.

Looking up at her sister she notice her looking at her as she wait for her answer; Joey snap out of her thoughts. "It's with Dawson, Pacey, and that new girl Jen."

"Oh." Was all Bessie could say.

"Yeah, _oh. _Which is why I am not too excited about going out later. Not to mention that Pacey even knows about my feelings for Dawson."

With that revelation Bessie looked at Joey with a shock expression. "You told Pacey about this?"

"What? God, no! Somehow he figured it out." Watching as Bessie's face turn to even a more surprise, Joey went onto say, "I know! I thought I was careful from hiding my feelings, but he claims that he knows me and it wasn't that hard to figure out."

Listening as her sister rant on Bessie wondered why she didn't notice this before. If she didn't know any better she'd say that Joey give off on Pacey getting to her. She'd say that she probably even enjoy it. Because he challenges her. And that's what she needs, someone who could stoop to her level. If anything, Bessie thinks that Pacey might be good for Joey. But if she told Joey this - Joey would have her head.

Sitting quietly as she waited for Joey to calm down Bessie asked, "So, why did you agree to go?"

Sighing Joey shrugged and said, "Because I saw the look on Dawson's eyes and knew that he wanted me to come."

Standing up from her spot at the table Bessie walked out of the kitchen without a word leaving Joey alone only to come back few seconds later with Bodie on tow. Getting back to her place at the kitchen table while Bodie start to fix them their bowl of stew; Bessie held out her hand to Joey as she saw that her sister was handing her her lipstick.

Looking at her sister with a confuse expression on her face. Joey wonder why her sister was giving her the lipstick.

As if reading her thoughts Bessie said, "I thought that you may want to use this. Seeing as you may want to be noticed by a certain someone." With that she gave her sister a wink as Joey smiled at her and took the lipstick from her sister hand.

* * *

Later that night, the gang all met at Dawson's house as planned and proceed to walk to the Theatre. Dawson and Jen were walking ahead as Pacey and Joey followed them from behind.

Looking over at Joey, Pacey noticed that Joey is wearing lipstick. Smiling to himself he knew the reason why she decided to put on lipstick. It's a shame really. To go through all that trouble for Dawson and the guy didn't really even noticed. All his focus is on was Jen. But Pacey noticed. And he thought that she looked kind of cute. But he wouldn't let her know that. She would think that he had gone insane or something if he even once compliment her. No way in hell would he ever tell her that he thought she was cute!

Couldn't take it any longer Joey decide to cut in between Dawson and Jen. Amazed by her actions Pacey picked up his pace as he didn't want to miss anything - if there were to be a catfight on a lose he would want a first row seat so to speak. His bet would be on Joey. He knew her well enough to know that she got fire in her veins.

Shocked by her action Dawson gave Joey a pointed look as he wondered what was up with her lately. Ignoring the look that he gave her, she just kept on walking as if nothing had happened.

Feeling a bit of tension Jen thought it best to compliment Joey to ease the tension that is forming. "Hey, Joey, I like your lipstick. What shade is it."

Not wanting to pretend to be nice Joey thought best to reply with a snide comment. "Wicked red. I like your hair color. What number is that?"

Not believing what she just said Dawson called out, "Joey," while Pacey who was not too far behind them try to cover his laugh.

"No, it's ok, Dawson. I just use highlights," Jen said as she try to keep the peace.

Not wanting to give up without a fight Joey went on, "Look, guys, let's just cut to the chase here. Jen, are you a virgin?"

Shaking his head as it is almost too impossible not to laugh out loud Pacey found it very amusing how threaten Joey seem to be of Jen. Dawson, on the other hand, drops his mouth wide open as he couldn't believe yet again that Joey would ask such a thing. He have got to get to the bottom of this.

"Because Dawson _is _a virgin and two virgins really makes for a clumsy first encounter. Don't you think?" Joey continued.

Couldn't help it any longer Pacey was laughing his ass off in the back as Dawson grabbed Joey's arm roughly. "You are gonna die. Painfully."

"It's ok, Dawson," said Jen, "yes, I'm a virgin. How about you, Joey, are you a virgin?"

Smiling challengingly at her Joey said, "Oh, please. Years ago. With a trucker named Bubba."

As they reached the ticket line at the Theater Dawson pulled Joey to the side. "What is up with you?"

All she did was shrug as she walk back up to the line.

* * *

The Theatre was crowded as they all decided to see _I Know What You Did Last Summer. _Joey isn't one for horror/slasher films but she figure to stick it out as it seems that everyone else wanted to see it really badly. Not wanting to be a party pooper - she figure why not. Joey sat between Pacey and Jen while Dawson sat on the further left from her next to Jen. The theatre darken as the previews began to show on the big screen.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable she notice how awfully close Pacey's hand is touching hers on the arm rest. What made it worse is the fact that he doesn't seem all that fazed about it. He didn't even once attempt to move his hand away from hers. Looking over at him, she noticed how his eyes seem to be focused on the screen as if nothing is wrong with the position they are in. Studying him, she realize that he seem to be acting quite strange. She hope that he is not trying to think up ways into blackmailing her about Dawson.

Looking over to her left she noticed how closely Dawson and Jen seem to be sitting next to each other. If they sat any closer, Jen would have her head resting on Dawson's shoulder while his arm would have been wrap over hers. Inwardly rolling her eyes at the sight of the two of them - all she could think is that this day sucks.

As soon as she thought that this day couldn't possibly get any worse - it just did. First, Pacey "accidentally" brush his hand against hers and mumbled out "sorry" as he move his hand away from hers, even though she had the feeling that he did it on purpose; only to realize that Dawson was holding Jen's hand! _What just happened, _she thought trying to wrap her brain around this recent event she find herself in.

Not wanting this charade to go on any longer Joey thought it best to end it now. Turning to her left to face Jen, Joey blurted out, "So, Jen, are you a size Queen?"

Looking over at her as if she had grown two heads Pacey shook his head as he knew what she was doing. What sadden him is the fact that she would go through such great lengths to try to keep them apart. Not realizing that what she is doing is only making her look bad. If she want to get Dawson's attention she would have to try a different approach. This jealous side of Joey isn't cute at all. Not to Dawson anyways as far as he knows.

Wanting to know what has gotten into her Dawson gave Joey a death glare. _What is she up too, _he thought. There was a time when Joey was cool and collected. What changed? Why is she all of a sudden acting this way? Is she jealous of Jen for some reason? _No, _he thought to himself. It couldn't be. Why would Joey be jealous of Jen? That would be absurd. Surely there is an explanation as to why Joey is asking Jen all of these questions. Whatever the reason is - he don't like it.

Finding this question to come out of nowhere and have caught her off guard Jen said, "I don't know, Jo, since being a virgin and all." Wanting to turn the question back on her, she went on to say, "What about you? Are you a size Queen?"

Acting as if she was trying to think of a clever reply Joey said, "Um, I don't know. I seem to be torn ..." Not able to finish her sentence Dawson grab a hold of her hand as he drag her away. On the process of leaving Joey turn to Jen, "Did you notice the long fingers?"

Looking shock Jen turn her attention back to the screen as Pacey watch Joey leaving off with Dawson to the lobby. Fighting the urge to follow them, he thought it would be best to sit this one out. Joey's a big girl. It's bout time she tells Dawson what is going on. Besides, it's not his place to get in their business anyways. But some part of him can't help but to make it his business. After all they are his friends. If something were to go wrong with one of them, or in this case - both, then it affects them all.

"What is your problem!" Dawson shouted at Joey out in the lobby. He noticed that there were people staring at them but he didn't care. He wanted to know what has gotten into Joey. He needs answers and he's not going to shy away until he gets them.

Heat raiding off on her as she look at him with disbelief. How could he be so oblivious? "My problem is that ever since _Miss Highlight _showed up, you haven't said one word to me!"

"Crap! That is pure crap and you know it," he replied back.

"All I know is that all your blood is rushing down that you can't even acknowledge that someone is even present!"

Not understanding why she doesn't get it he went on to say, "Jo, I like her, ok. I thought you were my friend. Where is a little understanding?"

"Oh, I understand alright. I'm tired of understanding. All I _do _is understand," she said as she try to calm herself down. Don't he see that this is hurting her? Why can't _he _understand that?

Seeing her walking away from him, Dawson called out to her. As she stopped on her tracks she turned around and headed back towards him.

"Nothing gets to you, Dawson. Your so _far _remove from reality that you can't even see what's in front of you," she said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked not knowing where she is going with this.

"Your life. This freaking fairy tale that you don't even know it. You just want conflict for that script your writing. Stop living in the movies. Grow up." With that she turn back around and left him standing there confused and with his thoughts.

* * *

During the movie Pacey noticed the change in attitude towards Dawson and Joey. The tension was so great that Pacey thought it best to switch seats with Joey where he would sit between Jen and her while she sat on the far end. Jen gave him an appreciated smile as he notice that Dawson and Joey both seem to avoid eye contact with one another. Throughout the film it has been quite and everyone was focus on the movie. Pacey has noticed that Joey jumped a few times here and there when the slicker guy with the hook appears in the movie. He smile to himself as he casually put an arm behind her and pull her towards him on his shoulder. She seem to didn't mind as she buried her face on his shoulder every time the scary part comes up.

When the movie ended Pacey had volunteer to walk Joey home while Dawson and Jen walk back home together. On their way home they walked silently side-by-side. It was a peaceful night and no matter how the day started out, it was pleasant of her to admit that it ended nicely. She didn't know what she would have done if Pacey hadn't been there. Even when they don't get along quite well, he still manage to be there for her in the end. That is one of the things and quality that she like about him. Would she admit that to him? Hell no! She would never hear the end of it if she did.

Throughout the movie Pacey kept wondering how the conversation went between Dawson and Joey. When he saw Joey return from her talk with Dawson, and he saw the look on her face; he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. He knew that their conversation didn't end well. Feeling a bit protected towards her - and he don't know why - he felt that he had to be there for her. She needed a friend and he figure that he could be that friend for her. _How could Dawson be so blind that he can't even see what's in front of him, _he thought. Granted, he doesn't always get along with Joey but he could even see how great she is. Pacey always knew that Joey Potter was destine for greatness. She is going to change the world someday. He really believe that.

After a while Joey decide to break the silence. "Pacey, I just want to thank you for what you did for me back there."

Looking at her he knew that it was hard for her to say that to him. He didn't care, he would take what he could get. "It was nothing," he said.

"It wasn't nothing, Pacey. You didn't have to do what you did. But I am glad that you did it," she said as she smiled up at him.

Seeing that she was being sincere he smiled back at her as he playfully roll his eyes and wrap his arm around her. They continue to walk that way all the way home.

Thinking about the fight and what Joey said had left him confused. He don't know what Joey's problem is but he will get to the bottom of it first thing tomorrow. He and Joey had been friends since they were five. So having this fight with her tonight has been scary. They never fought like this before. He didn't want that to happen again. He didn't like it. Joey means everything to him. She is his best friend. He wouldn't know what to do without her.

Then there is Jen Lindley. The most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He can't help it - he wants her. He want her to be his. There is something about her that he can't quite put his finger on. A little mystery, perhaps. Whatever it is, that spunk ... that spark ... she got it. A part of him crave it. Crave her. This is what he and Joey were talking about earlier. They are changing and their hormones are raging. And his is raging for the beautiful blonde that is standing in front of him.

Stopping at the front door of her grandmother's house Jen turn to face Dawson. It has been a bit of a crazy night but the night's not over yet. Dawson has been nothing but nice to her since she came in town. Not wanting to step on any toes but she wonder if there were anything going on between Dawson and Joey. The way Joey was acting tonight had her thinking that maybe she had cross the line of some sorts. But the way Dawson show interest towards her made her think otherwise. Whatever Joey's behavior was tonight, she hope that someday she would win her over.

"So, uh, I guess this is it," he said nervously as he rake his hair back away from his face.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said just as nervous. _Why am I nervous, _she thought.

Pausing for a moment as he just stood there staring at her Dawson ponder on what to say next. He knows that he want to ask her out but do he just ask her? Do he just come out and say 'Jen, do you want to be my girlfriend?' No that can't be right. Even _he _would run away from himself after that. He have to find a way to ask her out. But how?

Noticing him staring as he was struggling on what to say next Jen couldn't help but stifle her giggle. Realizing that she was giggling at him, he couldn't help but to laugh himself. As they both carried on with their laughter - they both seem to calm down after a while as their nervousness seem to subside.

Feeling brave all of a sudden Dawson grab a hold of her hand. Feeling a little spark go through her, Jen looked down at their joined hand. Slowly looking back up at him she saw the want in his eyes. She gave a little gasp with the way he was looking at her.

"Jen, I-I don't know how to say this but ... I want you to be my girlfriend," he said in a whisper which was barely auditable but she heard him anyway.

Looking up at him she breathed out, "Yes."

Shocked by her reply he wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile on her face as she nod her head.

Happy with her answer Dawson lean in towards her as she did the same. Just when their lips were about to touch, the porch light turned on and there stood Mrs. Ryan - Jen's grandmother.

Stepping away from Dawson, Jen started to head toward the house. Smiling to herself she looked up at her grandmother. Seeing the look of disapproval in her eyes, Jen didn't care. She likes Dawson and she wants to continue seeing him. She wants to see where this will go. Turning back toward him, she saw him looking back at her.

"I will see you around, Dawson." She said as she went in the house.

As soon as Jen was out of plain sight Dawson gave a big 'whoohoo' as he jump for joy. Then he gave a little dance and he proceeded to walk toward his house.

* * *

**AN: So I've decided to do an episode recap just to remind you all what was going on with the characters. I will be doing this after every episode I post.**

**Dawson/Joey: They are both starting to realize that they are reaching adulthood. So things are starting to change between them and their friendship. Joey is starting to realize that she may have feelings for Dawson. All the while Dawson is starting to notice someone else. He can't help his growing attraction towards Jen not really seeing how much it is affecting Joey. **

**Pacey/Joey: We all love the relationship they share. Which is why I always felt that Pacey had a thing for Joey from the beginning. Behind all the banter, Pacey have hidden feeling for Joey. Not wanting to admit it to her and even to himself, he decide to stay quite because he figure it would be best for the both of them. Pacey have also figured out that Joey has feelings for Dawson. Wanting to put her happiness first he is welling to step aside as he wait for the girl of his dreams to realize that he has been standing there all along.**

**Bessie/Joey: I love their sisterly relationship that they have. It is not always easy but in the end they are always there for one another. Joey admits to her sister that she have feelings for Dawson while Bessie thinks it is about time. But when she learns that Dawson have eyes for someone else, she isn't sure if Dawson is the right person for Joey at the moment. Realizing that Pacey figured Joey out, Bessie is starting to see that Pacey may be the right guy for Joey. She noticed how Pacey brings out the best and worst of her sister, she figure that Pacey could challenge her sister in a way that would bring out the best for the both of them.**

**Dawson/Jen: Dawson starting to have strong feelings for Jen and found out that she is his new neighbor. Not only does Dawson have his eyes on her but she also have her eyes on him. Being the new girl in town, she is happy to see that someone has interest in her. Knowing that Joey doesn't approve of her, Jen wants to try to become friends with her. She felt it is important since Dawson and Joey are friends and she wants to be friends with Dawson's friends. But little did anyone know the real reason why Jen moved to Capeside to stay with her grandmother. She did mention she had family problems but she didn't explain what that problem was.**


End file.
